undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Enemies
This page is used to catalog various enemies that were cut from the final version of Undertale. RG 03 and RG 04 Appearance RG 03 and RG 04 are two Royal Guard knights that appear very similar to RG 01 and RG 02. RG 03 appears to be a cat-like knight. She wields a sword and is garbed in a suit of armor. RG04 appears to be a mantis-like knight, donned in the same equipment. Attacks Their attacks are very similar to that of RG 01 and RG 02. However, they vary slightly. * They can send spinning white bars vertically across the Bullet Board. * They can send white crosses horizontally across the Bullet Board. Strategy First, the protagonist must touch RG 03's glove, and interact with the green projectile five times. After this, they must touch RG04's glove and wait for it to be taken off. Quotes RG 03 * Nice to meet you??? Check * ... ... Neutral * ... Neutral * I know, but... Whisper * Glove... getting looser. Glove * 04!? You... YOU...! 04 is killed * 04...!! Why didn’t I... 04 is killed RG 04 * Hmph, try not to mess this up. Neutral * I’ll take you down alone! Neutral * Sigh... team attack, I guess. Neutral * I’m a one woman army. Neutral * What are you talking about? Whisper * Don't touch that!! Glove * 03...!? Why, you... 03 is killed * 03! I never said sorry... 03 is killed * 03... I didn’t want this... 03 is killed * 03... 03... answer me... 03 is killed Sparing (Removing 03 and 04's gloves) * Removing 03's glove ** 03 My glove...! ** 04 03... Is that...? ** 03 Yes. It is. Go ahead. Laugh at me. ** 04 No, I... * Touch glove to 04 twice ** 04 Actually... I still wear mine too. ** 03 Our friendship bracelets from high school. ** 04 03, I'm sorry. I thought you hated me, after what happened... We did some pretty nasty things to each other, because of... ** 03That old drama? Forget about it. To tell you the truth, I requested to be partners with you. I wanted to become friends with you again... But I didn't know how to breach the topic. ** 04 03! After this... Do you want to get some ice-cream? ** 03 Salmon-flavor? ** 04 You know it! Flavor Text * Royal guard member with stuffy armor. RG 03 * Royal Guard member. Protective of her armor. RG 04 * Royal Guard attacks! Encounter * 03 rubs her glove quietly. Neutral * 03 stands guard. Neutral * 04 hums and looks the other way. Neutral * 04's twitches her tail. Neutral * Smells like a military zoo. Neutral * You tell RG 03 that she should stand up for herself. RG 03 * You tell RG 04 to remember what being friends is about. RG 04 * You touch RG 04's glove. It starts to come loose Glove RG 03 * You attempt to touch RG 04's glove. She bats your hand away. Glove RG 04 * RG 04 is looking at her own glove. [RG 03's glove is removed] * You touch RG 04’s glove softly. She nods and begins to take it off. Glove RG 04; After Touch Glove RG 03 * 03 and 04 are planning all sorts of things to do together. Spareable * 03 is trembling. 04 is killed * 03 is holding her face in her hands. 04 is killed * 03 stands still. 04 is killed * 03 seems sick. 04 is killed * 03's breathing intensifies. 04 is killed * 04 is thunderstruck. 03 is killed * 04 does nothing. 03 is killed * 04's breathing intensifies. 03 is killed * 04 holds her head in her hands. 03 is killed * Sad mews emerge from 04’s armor. 03 is killed Doge Appearance Doge (/doʊʒ/) is a bipedal dog knight that wields a spear. She is garbed in a suit of armor, much like Lesser Dog. Attacks Doge's attacks are very similar to that of Lesser Dog. However, they vary slightly. * A white dog will leap at the protagonist's soul. * A white spear will move horizontally in one direction while a light blue spear will move horizontally in the opposite direction. Strategy Doge's sparing method is similar to Greater Dog's, but it has its own ACT called "walk," which means it needs a different method compared to Greater Dog. The following actions must be taken to defeat Doge: Beckon, Walk, Pet. Doge can then be spared. Quotes * You're rather slow. Neutral * Hurry up... Neutral * Come on, let's go. Neutral * Want to go on a walk? Neutral * Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Walk * Pet... me... after Walking * Ahhhh, humans are nice. Pet Flavor Text * Pronounced "dohj." Soft j. Seems like she wants a walk. Check * Doge is pacing anxiously. Neutral * Doge is looking at you and whining. Neutral * Doge is wondering where she put her leash. Neutral * Doge paws at an imaginary door. Neutral * You tried to bathe Doge, but she's perfectly clean... Bathe * Dry a dry doge? Your mind boggles at this impossibility. Dry * You called Doge over. Doge came close. Beckon * Doge seems too dangerous to pet... For now. before Walking * You go on a short walk with the Doge. Walk * The Doge seems all tuckered out. after Walking once * Doge is now primed for petting. after Walking * You pet the Doge. What a good Doge. after Walking * Doge looks satisfied. conditions met * Doge needs a vet. low Trivia * Doge might be named after the popular internet meme, Doge. It might also be named after the Doge of Venice which was the title of the leader of Venice, however, this is quite unlikely. Gallery Undertale doge enemy test.gif | Doge spinning her spear spr dogeB hurt 0.png | Doge when hurt Video gallery ru:Вырезанные противники de:Unbenutzte Gegner fr:Ennemis non-implémentés pl:Nieużyte postacie